The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bbtosca’.
The new Begonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Odense, Denmark in April, 1999, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Begonia×hiemalis ‘Batik’, not patented. The new Begonia was observed as a single plant in a group of flowering plants of the parent cultivar.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia by cuttings in a controlled environment in Odense, Denmark since 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.